


Mikey

by Fanficprincess05



Series: Tales from Donnie's Lab [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: A lot of laughing, Brotherly Love, Gen, Jovial Mikey as usual, Raph cameo, Sad Donnie, Sad fic turned happy in the end, Science Experiments, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a science experiment gone wrong Mikey fears the worse but Donnie proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after s02e01 (The Mutation Situation), when April tells the turtles she wants nothing to do with them and Donnie gets all heartbroken over it.

I am so close to having the right formula for April’s dad, I can just feel it. _My retromutagen is almost complete,_ I think to myself with a bit of glee. _We can finally get April back. I mean, April’s dad. Both. Yes, both._ I scold myself internally at the ignorant thoughts I just had.

                It has been hard not having April here. April - my best friend, my crush to end all crushes. Since the day she told me she wanted nothing to do with me, I haven’t been able to think about anything else. I dwell on what I did, what I didn’t do and what I could have done better. I think that sadness and confusion have clouded my face, judgment and even personality, because I look at my brothers and know they worry about me. I see it in the intense stares that Leo gives me, as if he’s trying to read into my soul; in the way Raph clenches his fists in frustration towards the situation whenever he looks at me; the way Mikey is always hovering, trying to rejuvenate me with some of his jovial spirit. I appreciate all they do and feel for me on my behalf, I really do. They are my brothers, my family, and I love them beyond anything else in this world. But they can’t begin to understand. April understood me. She understood my joys and neuroses; she appreciated and embraced science right along with me. She never judged, and she always cared. She was always there to back me up and support me, no matter how crazy the theory or experiment. She always believed I could get us out of anything.

                I know my brothers love me. But I also know they couldn’t give two damns about my science jargon. They only search for the end result of my long-winded experiments. And I know sometimes they don’t believe I have the answers – that they don’t believe in me. April balances out the scale that is my life, and now she’s gone.

                I grab a vial of light pink liquid from my desk, the final steps of my retromutagen project looming. Just one more drop to go and I’ll be so close, so close… I bend the vial, and start pouring the liquid.

                “WOW D! You have so many cool gadgets on this shelf!” Mikey yells, rolling along on top of my transportable shelving unit and looking at my collectables. I was in such a reverie that I forgot he was there; his loud booming voice causes me to jump and the small vial of liquid falls into my beaker of almost-perfected retromutagen. The concoction fizzes and then overflows onto my work station, turning into fluorescent orange goo.

                “Dammit Mikey! Look what you made me do!!!” I screech, the loudness of my voice causing him to jump and subsequently roll off of the drawer. The crash makes one of my collectibles, Snakeweed’s claw, fall and land on his stomach with a thud. I put my head in my hands and sigh in frustration. Mikey gets up, puts Snakeweed’s claw carefully (for Mikey, anyways) back on the shelf, and walks over to me.

                “Sorry, D, I didn’t mean to – _woah!_ ” he says, running over to my desk and shoving me aside as he stares at the orange goo in amazement. “What _is_ that!?” his eyes shine with childlike wonder.

                “That,” I say, giving him my best stern look, “ _was_ my retromutagen sample for April’s dad, but it’s ruined now!” I scold him.

                “Wow. That’s super awesome!” He reaches out to touch it and I swat his hand away.

                “Are you insane, Mikey!? It could like, singe your hand off or something!” I scowl at him and his need to touch _everything._

                “Or turn me into MEGA MIKEY! The most fierce and ferocious mutant on the planet!” He gestures widely, and as he makes the motion two more precious beakers crash to the floor. I can see his imagination running wild and when he notices what he has done he smiles sheepishly in apology. I slap my hand on my forehead.

                “Alright, I have to clean this mess up, before you decide to bathe in it all. But since you’re so keen on playing with all of my science stuff, I’ll guide you through starting up a new batch of retromutagen. What do you say?” I walk over to my lab’s closet to grab a broom and some cleaning supplies.

                “Sounds cool, bro!” Mikey jumps into my rolling chair and puts my lab goggles on his forehead just for added effect. He goes to pull a bunch of beakers towards him only to drop a few, grabbing them just before they hit the floor with his quick reflexes. I glare at him and he flushes.

                “Only touch what I tell you to, Mikey! Man, you’re such a hazard. But yes, you will need a beaker to start, so good guess on your part.” He sticks his tongue out at me and grins with pride.

                “I never guess, bro. I meant to do that,” he says, grabbing the closest beaker and moving the rest back to their original spot.

                “Uh huh.” I roll my eyes and begin to soak up the orange goo with a rag. It’s beginning to go hard now. Ugh. “Okay, so first you’re going to take the beaker with the yellow liquid and pour it all in.” He does what he is told successfully, and I can see that now that he is actually performing an experiment he’s in serious Mikey mode, his face full of concentration. I suddenly feel proud of my brother.

                “Okay, next you’re going to take that light blue mix and add exactly six drops.” I feel like a science professor teaching my student. Mikey does as he is told once more, and the mix turns a pale green. Mikey’s eyes widen in amazement.

                “Woah, D, it changed color! Should that have happened?” He gets low to the table and stares at his creation.

                “Yes Mikey, you’re doing great,” I smile in appreciation. I get down on the ground and begin to sweep up the broken pieces of glass, secretly mourning the loss of my precious beakers. “Okay, next step. Take the vial of purple liquid and dump it in.” I hear the clinking of vials as he searches and then my heart suddenly stops as I realize that there are two different vials with purple liquid. I drop my dustpan and fly up only to realize Mikey has picked the wrong one and is about to dump it in.

                “No Mikey, not that-“ I reach out to try and stop him but my attempt is two seconds too late. The pale purple liquid from the vial in Mikey’s hand meets the concoction on the table and before I can even move a small explosion occurs, sending a cloud of harmless smoke into both mine and Mikey’s faces. I freeze up for a moment, unsure of what to do; unsure if Mikey is going to rejoice in the coolness of it all or kill me.

                Those thoughts dissipate quickly, though, as the smoke clears and Mikey’s face comes into view. His face is _covered_ in soot, his eyes bugging out in shock and his mouth hanging open as if he wasn’t expecting that. It is the most uncharacteristic face I have ever seen Mikey make and just the look of it makes the hysteria rise in my chest. Eventually it bubbles over and I can’t hold it in any longer; I explode into laughter so loud and obtrusive is knocks Mikey out of his reverie with a jump. He looks at me with a look of bewilderment and excitement and I know it’s because he has not seen me like this since April, well, you know..

                Eventually his face becomes a blur in my sight and I feel my face turning red, tears streaming down my face, but I just cannot stop laughing. I feel happy and light in this moment, like all of the stress of the past few weeks is floating away, and it feels _good._ No, better than good. _Amazing._  So I let it all keep coming in waves. Mikey eventually starts laughing as well, probably at the absurdity of it all.

                “Guys,” he yells at Leo and Raph, but I don’t know if they hear, “I think I broke Donnie by accident!” He looks at me and winks. The laughter continues.

                Eventually we both calm down enough to realize that my lab is a mess – the bottles of liquids smashed all over my work station and on the floor. Char marks line where the explosive beaker once was. “Oh, Mikey,” I sigh, although I am smiling as I bend over to start picking pieces of glass off the floor. I feel Mikey’s presence next to me as he does the same.

                “Sorry, bro,” he states, and I can tell by his tone of voice tha he actually means it. Who would have thought my brother would make a serious apology? Never in a million years! Once the floor has been cleaned I start on my work desk, only to realize that Mikey’s little accident has blown up a canister of my mutagen that was laying nearby, ready to be used.

                “Mikey,” I state so abruptly in the midst of the silence surrounding us that it startles him and he bangs his head on the bottom of my desk. He looks at me in a panic as he rubs his head.

                “What?!” he blurts out frantically.

                “I think…you blew up my mutagen,” I say nonchalantly. _Luckily, I have a few more stashed in the back to use later on,_ I think to myself. The thought of mutagen blowing up is so random and absurd that when we catch each other’s eye, we burst into fits of laughter once more. Through all of this commotion Raph finally shoves my lab door open.

                “What the hell are you knuckleheads carrying on about?!” He fumes, but the sight of us brings a smile to his lips.

                “Speaking of explosive mutagen products,” I mumble to Mikey.

                “Maybe in the bathroom, anyways,” Mikey whispers, and we are in hysterics once more.

                Raph rolls his eyes and walks off. “Pathetic,” he mumbles to nobody in particular.

                Twenty minutes later and my lab is sparkling clean once more. Mikey holds up his hand and I high-three him. “Like a turtle do” we say simultaneously and grin at each other. Mikey gets up and starts heading for the door. “Well D, it’s been fun. But all this science stuff has made me want some pizza.”

                “And maybe a shower?” I question innocently, pointing at his dirty, sweaty face. Mikey punches my arm, and I wince. He takes a step towards the door but suddenly swoops around and envelopes me in a big Mikey hug.

                “I’ve missed you so much, D,” he whispers, putting his head in the crook of my neck. I feel tears sting my eyes at this sudden display of emotion and I hug him back hard.

                “Thanks for bringing me back,” I say into his ear. We pull apart and he quickly wipes his eyes before replacing his typical goofy Mikey grin. “See you on the other side!” he squeals, running out to grab his lunch. I stand there and grin a little longer. It _does_ feel good to be back.


End file.
